I Have A Sister?
by fallin' snowflake
Summary: Who would have thought that I, Emmett Swan, had a little sister? Some humor in some of the chapters.
1. i have a sister?

I have a sister?

Emmett's POV

I woke up to an amazing aroma. What was that? I know that Charlie can't cook, so who? Hmm, what a wonderful scent.

I went down to the kitchen and right there stood a girl with coffee brown hair, much like mine. She had a small slim waste and is about 5'7 high.

I didn't know who she was so I acted on instincts- I screamed bloody murder.

"AHHH! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'LL CALL THE POLICE! WHO LET YOU IN? SOMEONE HELP! HE- OW!" She hit me.

Ouch.

"Ok to answer your questions, I'm… your personal maid. I now live here. My names Bel-Beth. You don't need to call the police, and I let myself in. Does that answer your questions?" Bel-Beth weird name by the way, said.

"...Kind of"

"What is with all the yelling? Emmett are you yelling at the T.V again? Cause next time you are- Bells! I thought you weren't going to be here until next week!" Charlie went to hug Bel-Beth, or Bells apparently.

"Wait, hold it. Who is she anyways? If she's not my personal maid, and her names not Bel-Beth, then who?" I asked very confused.

Charlie and the mystery girl both cracked up and started laughing.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Your younger sister, you know the one I told you how she went to Canada to study culinary? Well she's back."

I looked back at her.

"What's up?"

I knew that second she would fit here perfectly.

~~~~~~  
Author's note.  
Hope you guys liked it. I'm going go update as soon as I can, and also sorry that it's so short.

Extra note from friend (WholeHoshi): I pity your readers, such short chapters, not even one page on my document. Well, my friend better update fast with such short chapters :D


	2. Meeting Everyone

Meeting everyone.

Bella's POV:

After the prank that I played on Emmett, it turns out we got along great.

Emmett's a funny and awesome brother. He told me all of the pranks he did to his friends, especially on April fool's day.

Apparently Emmett doesn't do the whole simple pie-to-the-face trick. Oh no, he went full out.

He woke up early just to go to school and put pink glitter on one of his friends, Edwin or something like that. Than when he opened his locker a raspberry pie was thrown into his face. If that wasn't bad enough; a rubber boot came kicking him in the groin. Ouch.

It was a good thing his sister, who Emmett describe looked like a pixie, brought extra clothes. But I think my favourite was when he put a bucket on top of a door so when someone walked in, they got soaking wet. He said he pulled that trick on his girlfriends brother; but it wasn't just that.

After he got soaking wet he went to take his seat, but when he sat down, his chair somehow "accidentally" broke so he fell. The teacher saw and gave him detention.

Unfortunately Emmett didn't make it back in one piece. Let's just say that when it was the end of the day, the boys got their revenge on him. Who even thought that Emmett was a size 12 in a dress and 14 in heals? Not me for sure.

Today I'm going to be meeting everyone. Great.

So here I am, in front of a mansion less than a minute before meeting them.

"Come on Bella. They won't bite. Much." Emmett said adding the last bit with a big smirk on his face.

"Ya. Ya. Hold your horses, I'm coming. Sheesh, and your older than me?" I replied, sarcasm in my voice.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled in an agitated voice.

"Kidding!" I said laughing.

~Ding dong~

A few seconds later the door opened, than…

BAM!

Right there I got tackled to the ground. All I heard around me was Emmett's gigantic laughter.

Damn him.

Damn him to hell.

"Damn…you…Emmett." I mumbled, dizzied.

"Ha! That was hilarious!" Thanks a lot Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett. That's really helpful." I said rolling my eyes.

He stood there laughing for about thirty seconds than went into the house. Fucker.

"Hi, sorry. I'm Alice Cullen and your Bella right? Right. Ok we're going to be best friends! Isn't that great? Oh and your coming to the sleepover this Saturday right?" Wow small girl, big voice.

"Hey, Alice. Yes I'm Bella and I'm related to Emmett, though I don't know why? That's nice…? Can you see the future or something? Anyways I would love to come to the sleepover. As long as I don't get hurt, it's fine with me." I told Alice, smiling.

"Come on. I want you to meet everyone else." Alice grabbing my arm and dragging me into the house.

"Yo everyone! Get your lazy butts down here and into the living room now!" As I said, small girl, big voice.

"Alice we already are in the living room! Stop yelling! Your giving everyone headaches!" A velvety voice shouted out.

Man whats with this house and shouting? Hmm, maybe they can adopt Emmett?

I was thinking about this while pixi-...er..Alice, dragged me to what I assumed was the living room.

"Guys I want you to meet my little sister, Bella!" Emmett yelled out before Alice could.

"Nice introduction Emmett. Can't be more classic than this can you?" A blonde dude with shoulder length hair said. He's either "Harper" or "Eddie" whatever there names are.

"I'm Jasper Hale." Oh well at least I got three letters right.

"Oh hey Jasper. Nice to meet you." Than I turned to the other male who's not my brother.

"So you must be Eddie, am I right?" I guessed. Everyone in the room snickered. Well except Eddie.

"No I'm not "Eddie". Though I bet Emmett calls me that when he talked to you- but my name is Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

After everyone introduced themselves to me, we all just sat around watching TV.

Everything was normal until Emmett came up with a smart idea.

"Hey guys, want to go to the mall?"

-  
Author's note time~

Hey guys! :D hope you like this chapter. I got the idea of Emmett going to prom with Jasper from a friend. So, ya I'm working on chapter 3 right now. Read and review!  
Later. :]

WholeHoshi: Uh...let's see it's longer then the first chapter :D Nice! If you review please sign it to 'Fruit Friend' I think my friend will not enjoy it at all, thank you very much for reading.

Me: No please don't do that! Really :( I hate that. I don't even know how she got that? Anyways WholeHoshi is here cause she helps me with my editing, and cause I know her. :D

WholeHoshi: Yea please do it, she really doesn't like it, I think she knows how I got it. I know that Bat :D


	3. Trouble at the mall

Trouble at the mall

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer on chapter 1 and 2

Last time…

After everyone introduced themselves to me, we all just sat around watching TV.

Everything was normal until Emmett came up with a smart idea.

"Hey guys, want to go to the mall?"

-  
Now.

So here we are, less than 3 hours of driving mostly because of how fast the Cullen's drive; we are standing in front of Seattle's biggest mall.

"So what do you mostly do at the mall?" I questioned everyone.

"Shopping!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time. Turns out all both of the girls really liked -no- loves to shop.

Rosalie seems like a nice person. After you get over her bitchy personality; but she does that to save family. I think it's cool that she acts like that. It's kind of like she's the big sister for this gang. The one to protect your family if you ever got hurt.

"Ok. Here's the plan. We girls go shopping while you boys go play. Deal?"

"Yeah sure. Come on guys. This will be fun." Emmett said.

As we entered the mall doors the guys went left while the girls went right. I figured there wasn't anything fun about shopping, so I turned to the left with the guys.

Just as I took a step towards the boys, a tiny but firm hand gripped my left shoulder while a slightly bigger hand with the same firmness gripped right shoulder.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going?" Alice questioned with a hard glare.

"Um shopping with the guys?" Each word I said went higher than the last.

"Well your wrong. Didn't you hear what I said? Us girls go shopping while the boys go play?" Alice said.

"Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure you were a girl. Am I right?" Rosalie added.

Sighing. I agreed.

"Ok. Let me just say goodbye to the guys till we meet up again. When and where are we meeting them anyways?"

"Well right now it's 1:15. So let's just meet up around 6:30 at the food court." Rosalie smiled innocently.

"That long? Are you guys trying to kill me?" I screamed at their faces.

"Hey it's not long. We only get to shop five hours and fifteen minutes. Well five hours and ten minutes of we keep talking, and didn't you want to tell the boys. So hurry!"

As I ran back to the boys the all had similar smiles on their faces.

"If were not at the food court by 6:30 call the police. I'm serious! I can't handle their… love for shopping. I can't." As I said this, I somehow grabbed onto all of the boys shirts to pull them down to my eye level.

"Bella! Hurry up! Or we'll drag you away!" Rosalie called.

Great. "Coming!"

"Save me!" I told the boys who started to chuckle. My eyes narrowed at the site as I stomped away to my torture that awaits me.

Emmett's POV.

I know I should feel bad for leaving her with the girls, but come on; they are seriously scary when it comes to shopping. Mess with one of them, and within twenty four hours…

BAM! Your dead meat.

Anyways, the guys and I are heading into Wal-Mart. As we entered I turned to a sales lady nearby. The guys are looking at me curious to see what I was doing.

"Excuse me miss? Do you know where the condom isle is? I seem to forget where it was put in." I said with a straight and confused face. Trying as hard not to laugh at her face.

"Um… th-that would b-be on isle f-four sir. Ha-have an n-nice day?" The sales lady stuttered.

"Oh thank you! Cause it's almost my girl's birthday and I want to make it a special surprise." I smiled so wide and devious.

"Of c-course s-si-sir." With that said, she turned away and speed walked away.

"Dude that was classic! But it's not as good as this." Jasper said with an evil glint in his eyes.

We followed Jasper to the change rooms in the back. It was his turn to go in; as he went in there, a few seconds later came his voice.

"Damn it! There's no toilet paper in here! Hey can someone outside bring some to me! I desperately need some!" As everyone heard this, they all had gross faces and ran away. Just as the last person left with a hated look on her face, we went up to the stall Jasper was in.

"Hey Jazz, everyone left. You can come out now." As I was done with the sentence, Jasper came out with a smirk on his face.

"So how do you like that?" Jazz asked.

"Well it's good, but let's see if you can beat mine." As Edward finished saying that, he walked up to a worker.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know if there are any close plastic surgeons around? You see my cousin; she wants to know where it is so she can go. Do you have any suggestions? Oh and can you tell me where you keep your pads and tampons are, that would be useful too." Just as Ed was finished, the worker looked so shocked and scared. God it was laughable.

"S-sorry s-sir, but I d-do-don't know if the-there is an-any close pla-plastic s-surgeon around he-here, and isle se-seven sir." With that said he practically ran off probably trying to get away from us.

"HA! That was hilarious. So what do you want to do now? We still have… FIVE HOURS before we have to meet the girls. What now?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to the arcade for a few hours. You know, waste time before we go meet up?" Eddie suggested.

"Sure, why not. It will be fun beating Emmett's ass again." Jasper's southern accent came out.

"In your dreams dude. I am the king when it comes to video games!" I shouted. As people walked past us, they gave me annoyed looks.

"We'll see. Care to make a bet? If I win, you have to… wear a neon orange dress with bright purple heals while wearing a big red bow on your head and asking Jessica out. Do you think you can handle that?" Oh he's on.

"But if I win, no wait, when I win, you have to wear that, but you don't have to ask Jessica out… you have to ask Lauren out. Do you accept?" I asked grinning.

"DEAL!" With that said, we shook hands. Let the games begin.

-  
Author's note

Hey everyone. So this is chapter 3, and I really want to hear your reviews on how I did not only on this chapter but the rest. To tell you the truth, it's hard to do this story only to have very little support and I don't know if this story is good enough or not. So please help by reviewing. Thanks. Chapter 4 is in progress right now! :D Later

WholeHoshi: I agree! It's hard to write a story and continue it with little support for the writer to even want to continue. I'm glad I have my friend here ^-^

Me: Aw thank you! I know that I can count on you too

WholeHoshi: I can count on you too


	4. Boys will be boys

Boys will be boys

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight.  
(Yes I finally remember.) P.S. I don't own the stores or anything but the idea of the story.

-  
Last time…

"We'll see. Care to make a bet? If I win, you have to… wear a neon orange dress with bright purple heals while wearing a big red bow on your head and asking Jessica out. Do you think you can handle that?" Oh he's on.

"But if I win, no wait, when I win, you have to wear that, but you don't have to ask Jessica out… you have to ask Lauren out. Do you accept?" I asked grinning.

"DEAL!" With that said, we shook hands. Let the games begin.

-  
Now…

So as we were heading towards the arcade, my phone started ringing. I checked who the caller was and it turned out to be baby sis. Hmm how's she doing right now?

"Hel-" I didn't get to finished what I started to say as I was cut off by my sister's whisper shout.

"I can't take it anymore! You have to come save me! Their killing me!" Wow. Bella was freaking out! That's a first.

"Ok baby sis. First things first calm down. You're not even on speaker phone and the boys can hear you screaming. The second thing is… well, wait for us in half an hour. Cause I still have to bet Jazz in a game." I replied calmly.

"YOU WHAT! YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE YOU AND JASPER HAVE FUN?! POSTPONE THE BET T'ILL NEXT TIME! OR I'LL BE YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!" Oh no. Bella's angry. That's not good.

"Ok. We'll come. What store are you in right now?" I asked while the boys where looking bored.

"I think at a store called Eclipse? Yeah I'm pretty sure that's the na-"

(LOL. There's actually a store called that! :D sorry keep reading.)

"Bella look what we found for you to try on next?! Here! We're gonna look for more. But I want you to start trying on the outfits we found you." Alice's perky and enthusiastic voice rang over the phone.

"Ok. I will. You and Rose take your time!" Bella replied with fake happiness in it.

"SAVE ME! HURRY!" Bella whisper shouted to me before she hung up.

Ok than.

"Hey guys. We have to postpone the bet till next time. Bells needs to be rescued."

"Ah, so she finally cracked. Well she survived longer than I thought."

"Wow. Great support Jasper. Come on. Let's just go rescue your sister." Edward said.

"You just want to go cause you wanna see Belllaaaaa!" Jasper said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled. Oh, he's blushing now!

"Dude! You're blushing! That's gold. But if you ever happen to date my sis, and you hurt her in any way, form or shape? I will personally hurt you." I said from going a happy and joyous to serious and mean.

Bella's POV.

Ugh. This is horrible. I rather die than do this. Ever. Actually, if I die, it's less painful. At least I don't have to walk around all day and get blusters at night. Sigh; what a painful life.

"Bella go try these on! Alice and I are gonna look for more! Go!" Rose said as she pushed me into one of the change rooms.

Great I'm all alone now. Wait. I'm alone now. YES! FINALLY!

I threw the clothing articles out of my hands and onto a bench. Getting my cell out of my back pocket, I quickly pressed Emmett in my speed dial.

"Hel-" he didn't get to finish saying one word before I started to whisper shout.

"I can't take it anymore! You have to come save me! Their killing me!" I stressed out.

"Ok baby sis. First things first calm down. You're not even on speaker phone and the boys can hear you screaming. The second thing is… well, wait for us in half an hour. Cause I still have to bet Jazz in a game." Emmett replied calmly. Calmly?! What the heck!

"YOU WHAT! YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE YOU AND JASPER HAVE FUN?! POSTPONE THE BET T'ILL NEXT TIME! OR I'LL BE YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!" Yeah that's right. I have an angry side, but that side is mostly locked deep down. Till this moment.

"Ok. We'll come. What store are you in right now?" He questioned.

"I think at a store called Eclipse? Yeah I'm pretty sure that's the na-"

"Bella look what we found for you to try on next?! Here! We're gonna look for more. But I want you to start trying on the outfits we found you." Alice's perky and enthusiastic voice rang over the phone.

"Ok. I will. You and Rose take your time!" I said with fake happiness in it. God shopping is painful.

"SAVE ME! HURRY!" I once again whispered shouted to Em before I hanged up.

"Bella! How are the outfits?" Rose asked threw the door.

"Oh it's great! Don't worry. Everything's just fine." I replied.

"Ohhh! Come out and show us!" Alice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Uh…ok! Just a sec!" I said as I hurried and grabbed the first thing on top of the pile of clothes. As I put the outfit on, I realized it was a dress. Great. Out of all the clothes, I had to pick a dress. This is just perfect.

As I looked in the mirror, the dress was a deep sea blue with a tint of aqua. The neck line showed just enough skin so I don't feel so exposed. It fell right under my knees, the waste line of the dress was held together with a silver bow at the back.

Wow. This dress actually looks good. It feels like silk and fits like a glove.

I walked out of the changing room just as the boys came into view.

"OMG! THAT's PERFECT! WE HAVE TO BUY IT!" The girls shouted out in sync. God that's scary. I'm still trying to get used to them and this isn't working.

"Hey guys, what do you think of Bella?" Alice asked turning do face the boys.

While Jasper and Emmett whistled, Edward just stood there; staring.

Well this is weird.

"Ahem." someone cough Emmett cough faked coughed to break the silence.

"So Edward. Don't you think Bella looks gorgeous?" Rose asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Um… ah… we-well, ye-yeah. I-It looks n-nice? I MEAN, YEAH! O-of course it lo-looks gorgeous." Edward said. Wait is that a blush I see coming in? Oh wow. Talk about awkward.

…cricket cricket.

"Well that was nice. Come on. Let's go. I still need to beat Jasper in the arcade." Thank you Emmett!

"Ha! Yeah right. In your dreams." Jasper scoffed.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Just like they came in, they left super-fast. Ugh. Boys.

"Let's go Bella. Take that off and we'll pay for it. Hurry." Alice told me. Damn, that little pixie sure is bossy.

As soon I came out of the changing room, the dress was taken out of my hands. Huh, guess they forgot about the rest of the clothing. Eh better for me.

After a two to five minute argue about who will pay for the dress, (which I lost D:) we finally made it to the arcade. Just in time to see Jasper and Emmett run to play, wait for it… Mario carts? Out of all the games, they choose Mario cart. Sigh. I will never understand them.

"Hey wait. What happens to the loser? Cause you're playing with Emmett, there's always something attached to it." I said.

"Well it's simple. The loser has to wear a neon orange dress with bright purple heals while wearing a big red bow on your head. But wait, while they wear that Emmett has to ask out Jessica or Jasper has to ask Lauren." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

Huh I wonder who they are. Everyone made a face when they heard the name. Eh must be the school sluts or something.

Just then, I got hit with an idea. "Well then. That's gonna be fun to watch. Hey can I play too? Please? I'll make you guy's brownies?" I begged.

"Brownies? Sure!" Emmett jumped for joy when he heard the word brownies. Wow even now he's easy to give in to when I mention some sort of food.

"Let's do this!" I shouted.

-  
Author's note.

I'm so sorry that I didn't update faster. :( But I had some writers block and didn't know what should happen next. Well I had everything planed out. I just don't know about all the details are. :] I'm already starting on chapter 5. Oh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes, my friend chough WholeHoshi chough was too lazy to help me. That and she didn't have her laptop to help edit. Well before. Later :)


	5. New people Yaynot part 1

New people. Yay…not part 1

Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. Or anything else but the idea. :D

~A few hours later.~

"I won! Woo! Now that means both of you have to ask out the two girls. Haha in your face! This will be fun to watch. Hey Alice, Rosalie, do you know anywhere we can buy a neon orange dress with bright purple heels and a big red bow the boys can wear on their heads?" I asked the girls after finishing the game and rubbing it in the guy's faces.

"Well, I know this store that sells a lot of neon stuff. Maybe they have it." Rosalie suggested.

"That's perfect! Let's go."

When we entered Ardène there was neon everywhere! Oh what fun this will be. :D. You see that face? Yeah, well that's how I'm looking like right now. Emmett and Jasper should be very afraid.

I looked around for neon dresses and found a strapless neon orange dress with a silver heart belt right on the hip. The dress was just perfect! I grabbed two of the biggest sizes, and went to find everyone else.

"Hey" I said as I came close enough to them. "I think I found the dresses. How do these look?" I asked them while showing the two dresses to them.

"There awesome! Man I feel sorry for the dresses now. It never got a chance to live." Rose mocked in a sad voice in the end.

"Ha! That is so true!" Alice smiled.

"Come on, let's pay for them and find the rest of the stuff."

After finding what we needed for the prank, we went back to the Cullen's house.

"So, when can we start this prank? I really want to see Emmett in a dress again." I asked.

"Soon. Maybe in an hour. Now what do you mean by again?" Alice asked, curious.

With an evil smile I started to tell the tale of Emmett. "Well. It happened when we were lit-"

"Wait! Let me call everyone down here first. That way you don't have to repeat yourself."

"Guys get down here! Bella has an embarrassing story to tell us about Emmett!"

In a blink of an eye, everyone came rushing down.

"Ok so, as I was saying, when Emmett and I were little, around 10 and 11 we would watch ICarly. They had this episode where Spencer was making a sculpture out of butter. Emmett, being himself, thought that he should make a butter sculpture. That was the day that Charlie went out to buy a dress to surprise me. Too bad he didn't really know my size because when he got home, he made me try on the dress.

Let's just say I could fit another person in that dress. So as Charlie and I went to the kitchen, we saw Emmett with a pile of butter on the dinner table, and him slipping on his own feet. When he saw me in the dress, he started to laugh like crazy till he peed in his pants. So as punishment for him, I forced him into the dress. Best decision of my life!" I shouted at the end.

"I even took a picture of that day. Do you guys want to see it?" Everyone shouted yes and Emmett shouted a big no.

"Bella! Please! In begging you, don't do this! Please! Don't!" Wow Emmett.

"Um… that was nice acting Emmett, but no, and stop being a drama queen. Sheesh." I rolled my eyes, getting my wallet with the picture of Emmett in a dress.

I showed everyone the dress and Emmett in it, and they were laughing like crazy while Emmett looks embarrassed. I just smiled at him, giving him a innocent look.

~A few hours later~

"Ok how do you girls wear these things? It's horrible!"

Oh Emmett you really have to comment on this?

"Hey watch what your saying! At least Jasper isn't complaining. Now come out from that room! I want to see! NOW!" Alice screamed at the door that separates Emmett and Jasper to us.

"Come on dude. Let's get this over with." I heard Jasper say. I smiled knowing what's gonna happen next.

They both came out, and I let out a big laugh. Both of there dresses were a little too tight, while it was only four inches above the knees. Wow. Plus the heels were hard for them to walk in. Ah this is golden.

"Hey, where's Edward? I haven't seem him after the story of Emmett." I questioned like I didn't care, even though I'm a bad liar. Truth is I like him a lot, but I'm not gonna tell anyone that. I'm would get teased by everyone.

"I think he went to his room. Why don't you get him down. We're about to leave." Rose said.

"His room's on the third floor at right and at the end of the hallway." Alice informed so I won't get lost.

"Sure." And I went up the stairs hoping I won't trip, or get lost. Sigh. This place needs to have a map.

Soon I was in front of Edwards doorway. I was about to knock, but I heard a beautiful sound coming from inside. I opened the door slowly hoping to listen to more of the music.

Edward's POV.

I went up to my room after Bella finished telling everyone the story of little Emmett.

Bella.

She's all I can think about; day and night. There she was, hunting my dreams.

I've been working on my new piece on the piano. Ever since I met Bella, I have been inspired to make a new piece. A song for Bella.

I finished and I heard someone clapping. I turned around and saw it was Bella. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Um h-hi Bella. Wha-what are you um do-doing here?"

* * *

Authors note

Ok guys, so here's this week's chapter. Sorry it was given so late, I have writers block. -.-Anyways I decided I'm going to update at least once a week. :D There's only five or so more chapters left. :( Hope you like the chapter. Check in next week for an update. Later. :)

WholeHoshi: And just so some people will hate me, EDWARD SUCKS! Thats's my opinion :D Oh thanks for reading! And if you hate me because i said "Edward sucks" It's true! Hehehe, well I agree with Emmett when he says that "How do girls wear these things?!" I AGREE! DRESSES SUCK!

Me: Oh wow. Really? Well now everyone knows what you think of him. -.- But I do have to agree with you on the dress part. It's like you only have that fabric on and everything else it to the naked eye. :(

WholeHoshi: Eh, I hope no one shouts at me for yelling that out. Dresses suck. I hate them and I will kill the person who thought of them, if I could.

Me: Oh and just to let you know my friend here and I are kind of opposites when it comes to stories and writing. :D


End file.
